After The Mask
by Em Jean
Summary: What happens after Erik leaves, and the mob bombards his lair...
1. A Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or plot.

It is ten years after 'the incident'. The Opera Populaire has been newly re-opened, and Meg Giry is once again a leading ballerina. Madame is still ballet captain. Raoul and Christine have moved to the countryside of France to settle down and make a family. And Erik, well Erik was thought to have been gone…-

Meg Giry walked through the halls of the newly re-opened Opera Populaire. It was almost eerie being there, after the tragedies that had happened. Meg went straight to her old room, it was set-up the exact way it had been ten years ago. Meg had managed to save one thing from the fire, and that one thing was now hidden away deep in one of her many garment drawers. Meg walked to the drawer, pulling it open. There was a flash of white, and Meg held up the Phantom's mask. The one she had taken from his lair on the night of the fire. She slowly ran her fingers along it, feeling its softness beneath her fingertips. There was a knock on her door. She quickly put the mask back. "Come in.." Her soft voice called towards the door. The door was opened, to reveal her best friend, no one other than Christine Daae herself. "Christine!" Meg called, running to her friend, embracing her in a hug. "Hello, Meg." Christine said, the same sweet smile upon her face. "Will you be performing in the Opera?" Meg asked Christine. She nodded, "Yes, Meg, but this will be my last one." She said, placing a hand upon her stomach. "Oh, Christine!" Meg said, embracing Christine once again. "I'm so happy for you, and Raoul, of course." Christine smiled. "So, we should be going to practice, no?" "Yes," Meg replied, and left her room. They walked to the stage, and stood upon it. "It's wonderful to be back." Christine said, with a happy sigh. "Yes, it is." Meg agreed. "So, shall we go?" Meg asked, pointing to the rest of the stars and ballerinas. "We shall," Christine said, and they went off of the stage.


	2. The Tunnel

While everyone was practicing singing and dancing, no one noticed the shady figure in the back. No one but Christine and Meg. Meg ran over to Christine, "Did you see that? He's here…he's back!" Meg said. "I saw, and I will find out why he dared come back." Christine said with much confidence. Meg nodded, "Come by my room later. I insist I go with you to find him. Madame Giry clapped her hands. "Come on girls, we have much work to do." Meg ran back over to the ballet group, and Christine back to her singing. Meg nor Christine could concentrate, thinking of Erik being there, right there in the opera house. After practices were over, Meg and Christine met by Meg's room, then headed towards Christine's. They went in, and slowly opened the mirror. The two of them crept towards the stream in which they would row to the Phantom's lair. They peered around each corner before turning, for fear that something unpleasant would be waiting around the corner. It was dark and dreary, and they had not fire to light the way. Little did they know they were being followed…followed by someone who could later ruin the lives of them both. "This is scary." Meg whispered. "I agree." Christine said. Meg reached out for Christine's hand, holding it tightly as they walked, close together. Christine squeezed Meg's hand, as to say it would be all right. Meg stepped on something. "Eww, what was that?" She said, hearing a squeak as she lifted her foot. "I think it was a rat." Christine said, calmly. "Disgraceful." Meg said, sounding very disgusted. They walked onward, slowly, but at a steady pace. Another rat jumped in front of them with a squeak. Meg squealed. "Shhh." Christine warned her. "Sorry." Meg replied, sheepishly. They finally reached the boats, but before the could get in, a hand reached out and grabbed a shoulder of each of them…


	3. The Return

The hand spun them around forcefully, Christine letting out a small yelp. Meg was in utter shock. The face of the Phantom stared back at them, and Meg and Christine were in utter shock. "Erik…" Christine said, her face pale. "Why are you here?" Erik asked. "We came to find you." Meg said, quietly. She too, was as pale as a ghost. "Why are you here?" Christine asked Erik. "This is my home. I belong here." He replied to Christine, "I couldn't bare not being in this wonderful place. And my mind kept wandering back to you." Erik explained. "No, no, no…" Christine said, shaking her head. She had been thinking of him, but had denied it. "I am happily married, and will soon be starting my family." She said, her voice quivering. "Don't tell me you married that fool who calls himself a man." Erik said, cruelly insulting Raoul. "Yes, I did. And we are very happy." Christine said, not backing down. Erik walked in front of them, towards the river leading to his lair. He got into a boat, and away he went. "Phantom, wait!" Christine called. But he was already gone into the darkness.


	4. Something Special

Christine sighed in frustration. "I should go back…you go and find him. I'm sure you two have some things to speak about." Meg said to her friend. Christine nodded. "And will you be okay alone?" Meg asked her. "I shall be fine. Will you be alright?" Meg nodded, and walked into the darkness. Christine went to the only boat left, and slowly rowed after Erik. She was thinking of what she was going to say in her head, and had not the faintest idea of how to face this situation. She finally reached his lair, and found him only just getting out of his boat. "Phantom…we need to talk." Christine chose her words carefully, and tried not to sound scared. "Indeed we do." Erik replied, not turning to face Christine. "And I have something to give you." He said, reaching into the breast pocket of his shirt. He pulled out Christine and Raoul's engagement ring, the one thing the Phantom could remember Christine by. He handed it to her. "I…I don't know what to say." Christine stuttered. "It was yours. I needed to give it back." Erik replied. "Thank you." Christine said, slipping it on her finger. "Thank you so very much." She gave him a faint smile, and almost saw one appear on his face that looked as if it had never smiled before.


End file.
